Wishes Do Come True
by Leslie4
Summary: Sequel/Epilogue to Wish Upon a Hellmouth. W/Legolas *Complete*


Wishes Do Come True – Sequel to Wish Upon a Hellmouth

Dedication: Special thanks to everyone that sent feedback and asked for a sequel. Here's the sequel/epilogue to Wish Upon a Hellmouth. Hope you enjoy!

Willow absently rubbed the small of her back as she watched Gimli and Haldir spar. She softly laughed as she saw Gimli get in a few good hits against the elf.

She felt a slight tug on her hand as strong masculine hands replaced hers.

"Does he trouble you, Melde?"

"No, SHE'S just active today."

Legolas softly laughed as he placed a kiss on the top of Willow's head. They had been having this same good-natured argument since it was discovered that Willow was carrying his child. In truth he knew neither of them cared whether the child would be male or female just healthy.

Willow leaned into his hands as she softly rubbed the slight bulge. 

"I think she's anxious to join her uncles on the sparring field."

Legolas stopped his massage and pulled her closer into his arms. He placed his hands next to hers so he could feel the baby's movement. It always thrilled him to feel the fluttering of movement. To know that he and his beloved had created a life.

"Ah, so you will raise our daughter to be a warrior?"

A soft smile spread across Willow's face, "Do you think Eowyn or Buffy would allow me to raise her any other way?"

Legolas squeezed her gently, they had yet to share their good fortune with Willow's friends back in her dimension. "Have you heard from Buffy?"

Willow could communicate to her friends as in a dream but this was something that she wanted to share with all of them at once. Gandalf had given Buffy an amulet that she could use to communicate with Willow using any reflective surface. Willow had come to Buffy in a dream to tell her that she wanted to speak with everyone and had been waiting anxiously for Buffy's answer.

Before Willow could answer she felt a pulling on her magick. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the direction it was coming from.

Legolas felt Willow tense, "What is it, Melde?"

A wide grin spread across Willow's face as she turned in her mate's embrace, "Buffy!"

They quickly stood in front of their mirror and waited for Buffy to appear.

The mirror began to fade and a swirling blue light appeared on the reflective surface. The spinning circle began to widen until Buffy finally appeared.

Legolas stood in front of Willow blocking her body from her friend's view.

"Hey Legolas, did I catch you at a bad time and Wills isn't dressed yet?" Buffy asked with a raised eyebrow as she saw how he was blocking their view of Willow.

Spike tried to peek over Buffy's shoulder to see if he could grab a look at Willow and received an elbow in the stomach from Dawn for his troubles.

"What? I was just lookin'?"

Legolas smiled at Willow's friends, "Willow has something she would like to tell you all. Is everyone there?"

Xander looked over his shoulder at the gang gathered there. When Buffy had called them to let them know Willow wanted to see them all they had come from all over. 

Dawn had come from UC San Diego, Cordy and Angel from LA, Giles from England and the rest were already here.

"All here and accounted for, Legolas."

Willow squeezed Legolas' shoulder and he shifted his weight so her friends could get a clear view.

"WILLOW!"

Buffy exclaimed, as she was the first to see the slight bulge.

Giles got tears in his eyes as he saw Willow softly begin to caress her stomach. She had come so far since she was the shy girl in high school and he was truly proud of her. He missed her terribly but it helped that she still visited in dreams.

"You know, I think Cordelia is a beautiful name for a girl."

Willow laughed at the outraged expression on Dawn and Buffy's face.

"Actually for her human name we were thinking Elizabeth Joyce." Willow said softly as she looked at Buffy.

Buffy quickly blinked the tears from her eyes, "Mom would have liked that."

Dawn grasped Buffy's hand tightly and leaned into her shoulder.

"Well, you can't use Alexander for a boy 'cause I'm gonna use it for when Xander and I have our own child." Anya informed Willow with a quick nod and slightly narrowed eyes.

"'Course not, William's a much better name than that and anyone with any sense wouldn't choose Liam." Spike smirked over at Angel.

Willow smiled back at Legolas, "Told you they'd fight over the names." She turned back to the mirror and caught Giles' eyes, "If we have a boy he will be Jesse Rupert."

Giles blinked back the tears that threatened to fall and smiled at Willow, "I'm honored, Willow."

Willow turned to look at Xander and stepped away from Legolas to get closer to the mirror. She raised her hand as if to touch it and Xander mimicked her on his side of the mirror. 

Willow said in a soft voice, "Next one will be Xander no matter what Anya says."

Xander smiled at her, "I wish Jesse could have seen you now, Wills."

Willow blinked back her own tears, "Me, too."

Willow looked over Xander's head to Angel and Spike, "I have a question for both of you and please think it over carefully before answering."

Spike looked back at Angel and then Willow, "Go ahead, Red."

Willow sighed when she felt Legolas come up behind her and wrap his arms around her. He leaned down to whisper, "Let me, Melde."

Legolas faced the two immortal vampires in the mirror, "As immortals in Willow's realm and whom she considers her friends we have a favor to ask of you. If ever any off spring of ours travels to your dimension you will look after them as if they were your own."

Spike gaped at Willow. She would entrust her children to his care after everything he had done? If he had a heart it would be bursting with pride.

Spike gruffly answered, "Any children of Willow's are of the order of Auerelias and would be considered family for all eternity."

Angel moved so he stood behind Spike and placed his hand on his shoulder, "We'll protect them with our lives, little one. They are part of you therefore always family."

"Thank you." Willow blinked back tears. 

Legolas turned at the sound of the door opening. He smiled when he saw Haldir and Gimli standing in the doorway.

He turned back to the mirror and smiled, "Buffy I believe there are a couple of people who would like to see you."

Gimli came forward, "Ah, lass. You look good. Kill many demons lately?"

He always loved to hear Buffy's tales of adventure on the Hellmouth.

Before Buffy could answer Gimli, Haldir moved closer.

Buffy turned sharply to Dawn as she heard her intake of breath. OH NO, NO, NO, NO, NO. Dawn was so not gonna fall for the blonde pain in the ass. She turned back to Haldir to rip his head off when she saw the soft look on his face, as he couldn't take his eyes off Dawn.

The fates were punishing her. That's what it was. They were gonna have her mystical energy sister fall in love with the pain in her ass. What had she done to deserve this? 

She whimpered as she turned tortured eyes to Willow who was trying very hard not to laugh at Haldir, Dawn and Buffy.

Buffy turned to glare at Dawn who was grinning goofily at Haldir. "Stupid wishes." Buffy mumbled under her breath.


End file.
